Will you still love me?
by Elric-Aru
Summary: Un fic horrible XD que contiene ElricestHeidxEdHeidAl mwa hahaha... a partir del capitulo 2 son puros drabbles y al principio habla de la soledad de Alphonse y de como perdio a Edward. Muchos spoilers
1. Chapter 1

**Will you still love me?**

**(By: Elric Aru)**

Hiya minna san! Estas leyendo un fic escrito por la mente enferma de Aru, no la otra escritora de Elricest, ella escribe bien rifante, yo escribo pura basura XDDD. En fin, este es mi primer fic de Fullmetal Alchemist y tenia que dejar en claro los siguientes puntos:

Fullmetal Alchemizt no me pertenece, la creadora es Arakawa sensei y yo moriré por no tener primero la genial idea de hacer este manga

El fic tiene muchos spoilers tanto del anime como del manga asi que si no quieres adelantarte a los episodios que haz visto hasta ahora DETENTE, CIERRA EZTA PAGINA Y CORRE LEJOZ XD

Este fic contiene Elricest, MUCHO Elricest, contendrá HeidxEd y HeidxAl

si leíste el punto anterior deducirás que habrá Yaoi, muchísimo yaoi así que si no te gusta aplica el final el segundo punto

La escritora del fic apesta, tanto en gramática como en creatividad, no le pidan demasiado.

No actualizo seguido... falta de creatividad...

Angst y todo eso XD

En fin esas son las advertencias, espero que te sirvan y me lo agradezcas y me ames por tanta genialidad XDD. A lado derecho están los capitulos ;D , sin mas preámbulos gracias por molestarte leyendo este pseudo fic. Ja Ne!


	2. Sayonara Solitia

**Will you still love me?**

**(By: Elric Aru)**

Hiya! Van a leer uno de miz fics, es mi primer fic de Fullmetal Alchemist y no pretendo sea la gran mayoria, prometo poner mi mayor esfuerzo para que les guste y si no leyeron las advertencias de la primer pagina les pongo una breve lista de lo que hay en este capitulo:

spoilers del final del Anime (muchos spoilers)

Elricest suave, muy suave

Habiendo hecho esa advertencia y si aun quieres leerlo, adelante D

Chapter 1: Sayonara Solitia 

-Oye, Al, mañana será el gran día- dijo el mayor de los Elric

-el día en que traeremos de vuelta a mama- agrego el menor

-no estas emocionado, a partir de mañana todo será como antes- dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-no lo se, niichan... tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto- se acurruco Alphonse en la cobija que los protegía del frió

-no, Al, todo esta perfecto, fue un largo entrenamiento y tenemos los conocimiento necesarios, je, no te preocupes, vale, todo saldrá de maravilla, ven- extendió sus brazos para alejar los temores de su hermanito

-... esta bien, niichan, confió en ti, aparte tienes razón, hemos avanzado mucho... no puedo esperar para volver ver su sonrisa...- derramo lagrimas

-no llores, idiota, ya no tienes que hacerlo, mañana la veremos y me felicitara por cuidarte tan bien- dijo cerrando poco a poco los ojos hasta quedarse dormido

-niichan... en verdad... si algo malo llegara a pasar, preferiría yo llevar las peores consecuencias...- murmuro Alphonse mientras caía dormido

Al dìa siguiente

-Preparado, Al?- pregunto el mayor

-no...- dijo el mas pequeño

-como que no? Ayer te explique que...- Edward fue interrumpido por Alphonse

-Se lo que me dijiste... pero si algo llegase a pasar.. quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho- se abalanzo hacia los brazos del mayor al mismo tiempo que en sus mejillas se notaba su sonrojo ante la situación.

-yo también te quiero mucho, pero vamos, es hora- dijo sonrojado y alegre

-no entiendes... pero no importa... vamos!-

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

5 años después

Esa noche estaba pensando.. esa noche me lo dijiste todo...

-"No entiendes"... Eso que me dijiste aquella ocasión... ¿que significado tiene?...-

-Sigues despierto, niisan?- pregunto Alphonse

-Ah... así es Al, tu también?-

-Yo no duermo, niizan-

-Ah, es verdad...- dijo Edward mirando hacia el suelo

-No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre... Niisan... ahora... que soy la piedra filosofal... que tantas personas murieron para que yo lo fuera... tengo temor porque un sobrecogedor sentimiento consume mi pensar... el de quedarme solo... no se...no quiero pensar en eso... pero es un mal presentimiento...

-Al... en esa ocasión el pasar del tiempo decidió por mi... si algo llegase a pasar no permitiré que las peores consecuencias caigan sobre ti...- le sonrió el mayor

-niisan... No me importa eso, no importa ya el cuerpo que llevo... lo único que temo ahora es que me alejen de ti.. es solo un mal presentimiento.-

-Como que no te importa? Eres la viva muestra de mi pecado!- grito Edward

-Del pecado de los 2... niisan... yo ... yo... mi indecisión me encerró en esta armadura...sin embargo no solo estoy preso por ese pecado, por la fallida transmutación de mama si no que tambien es consecuencia del amor que te tengo... Eres muy despistado y no lo haz notado, pero te quiero como no deberia, un tiempo después de la muerte de mama lo note, ese amor que sentia por ti, mi niichan, no era normal... por eso... decidí yo mismo llevar las peores consecuencias... ya lo tenia decidido y por mas horrible que es el castigo esta forma me ha permitido no despertar sospechas de este amor enfermo que tengo por ti... Aparte siento que nos ha acercado aun mucho mas... niisan.. yo quiero decirte-

-No digas mas... Al...- se volteo hacia Alphonse y lo abrazo mientras corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas

-niisan... –

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

El escenario era devastador, ahí estabas luchando contra envy, dante con Roze, wrath tirado sobre el piso sangrando y esa cosa llamada gluttony que venia corriendo para devorarme.. y de repente...

-niisan...-

(No contestaste...)

derramo sangre ed mientras era arrojado por envy

-Niisan, no puedes estar muerto-

-muer...to- pregunto wrath

-si, muerto... todos van a morir y solo quedaran los homonculos, jajajaja- contesto envy frenético

-niisan niisan-

(no contestaste por mas que te llamaba)

-no puedes morir... niisan

(esa posibilidad... no tenia cabida en mi mente)

-no puede morir, niisan, es imposible, niisan ...niisan!-

(Te grite)

-Menos mal... estas caliente... –

(pensé mientras tomaba tu mejilla)

sigues vivo, tu alma sigue en la puerta... tu debes vivir... yo debí morir aquel día... por eso.. por eso.. muy a pesar de estas personas... haré que vuelvas... gracias por todo tu tiempo invertido en mi... Sayonara- fueron los últimos pensamientos que pasaron por la mente de Alphonse

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

-Ed...?- dijo Roze al ver que Edward recuperaba el conocimiento

-Roze... por que estoy llorando?... que sucedió?- pregunto Edward incorporándose

-Al te transmuto – contesto afligida aun por la situación que recientemente había acontecido

-Me ha resucitado usando la piedra filosofal?- pregunto impresionado- donde esta Al?- tampoco recibió respuesta de Roze quien giraba la mirada hacia el piso – Ha desaparecido?...-

Después de eso y gritar tu nombre en vano supe lo que debía hacer... le dije a Roze que se fuera y le pedí que se llevase a Wrath, me pregunto si volvería a verla y le asentí... no quería ocasionar una de esas escenitas... tenia que traerte de vuelta mientras mas rápido mejor...

-si lo que me dijo mi padre era cierto, el cuerpo y el alma de Al están aun en la puerta-

-No puedo ofrecer nada salvo mi propia vida-

-Puede que esto no sirva de nada-

-Pero, no dejare que desaparezcas-

-Vuelve, Al-

Porque te quiero rechazo tu sacrificio y te devuelvo... aunque no te tenga a mi lado quiero que vivas... Lo unico que lamento mas aun que encerrarte en esa prisión de metal es jamás haberte dicho lo mucho que te quiero... Sayonara... Alphonse...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

--w—el final del primer episodio, el siguiente ya esta listo asi que si quieres corre a leerlo XD.

Gracias por leer hasta este punto y si no te gusto ni modo, igual gracias nn. Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias en los reviews, los flames no me gustan XD asi que no me flamees.

Mails a 


	3. Stay

**Will you still love me?**

**(By: Elric Aru)**

El segundo capitulo XD, espero que guste y por si las dudas una pequeña lista de lo que viene aquí:

Pequeños spoilers de la película y del final del anime

Elricezt suave, muy suave

Chapter 2: Stay 

-Buenas noches, bienvenido a nuestra posada- sonrió el propietario del lugar

-Gracias, me quedare una noche- dijo el chico de gabardina roja al momento que le entregaba efectivo al hombre de amigable aspecto

-Por Dios, pero si eres...eres el alquimista de acero!- grito emocionado el hombre

-jaja, no, soy su hermano pequeño n n- dijo sonrojándose levemente mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-ah, lo lamento, es que se parecen mucho, puedes mandarle saludos de mi parte, el nos ayudo mucho-

-Claro, y descuide, esto sucede frecuentemente, buenas noches-

Je je, Niisan, tienes harta fama, en cada pueblo que paso alguien me confunde contigo. Niisan, mira como he crecido, ya bastante no? Y mis conocimientos en alquimia se han incrementado también, jeje incluso ahora podría ganarte, jaja solo bromeo, quieres un duelo? No, aun no soy tan fuerte como el Alquimista de acero, el alquimista del pueblo como también te llamaban. Es un orgullo tener un hermano tan dedicado a su trabajo, a su hermano y por eso te quiero, si, ya se que me estoy poniendo empalagoso, pero te quiero y eso no se puede cambiar.

En todos los pueblos que he visitado se corre la voz de el alquimista de acero, vaya que eres popular, a pesar de todo este tiempo te siguen recordando, incluso mas de 10 personas en un mismo pueblo me confunden y me dan las gracias por cosas que tu hiciste, sabes, eso me alegra mucho, como no tienes una idea, porque a pesar de que siempre tuviste tu carácter eres una buena persona, y no, no exagero, siempre me cuentan de tus hazañas, vaya que eres hábil con la alquimia! Eso de engañar a un militar con mucho oro falso debió ser increíble... je... como me gustaría recordar esa y todas las demás cosas que hicimos juntos... niisan... Si, ya se, no debo entristecerme...pero... me pongo a pensar... si en realidad valió la pena intentar la transmutación humana, todo el viaje que hicimos, tus esfuerzos por recuperar mi cuerpo... mi sacrificio...

Valió? Acaso todo eso valió la pena, niisan? …niisan… por que? Si yo me sacrifiqué por ti como escuche decir a Roze una de tantas veces que te recordaba... Porque... por que me sacrifiqué para volver a perderte... no acabo de comprender... Niisan... me deprime tanto el ya no tenerte a mi lado... Yo no quería perderte a ti también... Estoy solo... Por mas que Winry se esmeré en decir que está conmigo y la tía Pinako también no es suficiente... sabes... las daría a ellas y mi cuerpo también por volver a tenerte... volver a verte. Lo se, se escucha muy egoísta de mi parte pero así me siento... Extraño los días en los que estábamos tu, mama y yo... juntos... sin preocupaciones... pero ahora... que ya he perdido todo no me queda mas que aventurarme en este viaje...Un viaje desesperante que pareciera no tener fin, que pareciera no tener respuestas para mi ya que nadie tiene idea de donde puedas estar, ni los alquimistas con mas renombre me dan una respuesta concreta, pero aun así, se que te recuperare... sin embargo temo el precio por el que me vayas a ser devuelto... No dudaría en dar incluso hasta mi vida... Pero... no me gustaría involucrar a personas ajenas en esto... Por eso viajo solo, aunque si fuera necesario, por ti lo haría...

Mi mentalidad.. la de un niño de 13 años no es la mas ética, pero en verdad te quiero de vuelta. No puedo ni siquiera recordarte después del incidente de la fallida transmutación de mama... Por eso cuando Winry me dijo antes de sucumbir en lagrimas que con el cabello largo me parezco a ti no dude en dejármelo crecer aun mas... vagamente parezco recordar algo y no, definitivamente no perderé ese ultimo recuerdo, que por mas nublado que lo veo me parece familiar mi imagen frente al espejo... Niisan.

Ya estoy harto de llorar, pero mi corazón esta destrozado...este dolor que llevo encima es enorme, y esta foto que ahora sostengo y en la cual derramo lágrimas no puede apacentar el sufrimiento por el que paso, solo tu puedes calmarlo como cuando éramos pequeños y en tus brazos desaparecían mis temores, mis pesadillas, mis pesares se esfumaban ahí, en ese tierno abrazo que me dabas, me pedías que me tranquilizara y me jurabas que siempre tu y mama me cuidarian, que no debia temer a nada porque siempre estarian a mi lado y asi descansaba ahí, cerraba los ojos y al despertar me encuentro aquí zolo con el recuerdo de la muerte de mamà y tu repentina desaparición y aunque a veces me aborda un pensamiento de maz nochez solitarias por el resto de mi vida no quiero dejar esta búsqueda, porque se que estas vivo...

A pesar de que todos piensan que estas muerto... a pesar de incluso Winry ya perdió la esperanza yo sigo... yo aguanto... y seguiré esperando, luchando por ese día soñado, ese día dudosamente distante en que te volveré a ver, ese sueño en el que te veo a ti borrosamente corriendo hacia mi.. un Alphonse envuelto en lágrimas ... Por eso... sigo luchando... por eso a pesar de estas lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas y de esta dolorosa soledad... sigo aguantando...

Un poco antes, de la transmutación de mama recuerdo cosas, y recuerdo que hubo algo que quise decirte pero la cobardía me gano y te lo dije a medias, no comprendiste, lo se, de los dos yo siempre fui el mas maduro por eso ese sentimiento que te tenia no tardo en descifrarlo mi mente... mi niichan... te quiero...te amo... y temo que se convierta en deseo... pero por ahora solo quiero traerte de vuelta, quiero que sepas lo que siento, quiero abrazarte, tocarte, sentir tu calor... por eso , por que tu eres mi razón de vivir y por mas cosas aun... aguanto

Niisan... tu también aguanta por que te voy a encontrar

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Yup! La segunda parte... me deprimieron mucho estas dos primeras partes... ver el final de fullmetal me deprime por eso aunque ya tengo el anime completo en dvd para verlo en la comodidad de mi cuarto solo he visto 3 veces el final (tengo el anime desde agosto) pero me hace llorar... tmb el de chrno crusade XD. En fin, si te gusto déjame un review, si no también, si tienes dudas igual pero si eres de ojos azulez no...jejeje XD solo bromeo. Mi mail D 


End file.
